Televised
by Ziggymia123
Summary: What do you get when you have an angel, numerous televisions, and commercials? Castiel being the sweet, innocent angel we adore. Pure fluff. Some crack. Tiny pinch of plot. Oneshot?


**What happens when you talk with someone for a very long time? Well besides almost getting killed when you show Castiel slash fanfiction (_not_ recommended) you get ideas. So, like I said at the start of In Sickness, this is a product of Bobadoo and I chatting. Cas staring at a giant TV, watching commericals was the request. And, I love Gabriel, so he somehow found his way in here. *glares at said Archangel who smiles sweetly* **

**This take place in Season 4, back when Cas was all sweet, innocent, and naive. I know the timelines are out of whack, but hey. Bear with me on that, okay? **

**I own abosultely nothing that can be recognized. I only own the plot. Sadly. Very sadly. **

**Enjoy!**

Castiel didn't really understand why he was here. Uriel had told him to go to this… store and wait for him there. That had been three hours ago, and the humans here were beginning to look at him oddly. Apparently people don't stand in the middle of a store, doing nothing. And Dean _had_ been telling him that he should try to blend in more. So, he carefully observed a shopper, and began to mimic him.

First, they wandered over to hunting supplies. The rack of bows held his attention for a few moments as Castiel marveled over humanity's… creativity when it came to weapons. Next came the fishing rods, which just completely puzzled the angel. He knew their purpose just… why? But by then, the shopper had moved on. Castiel followed him over to the electronics department.

Computers and gaming devices were laid out in front of him. Such little things were apparently the cause of much of the sloth in the world. The angel tilted his head, studying what was apparently called an "Xbox." He stared at it for a few minutes, before the sound of music reached his ears. Curiosity sparked through him as he tried to find out its source. The music continued, although now someone was speaking over it, talking about food. Castiel rounded a corner, and found himself face to face with fifty hamburgers, all of varying sizes and colors. His Vessel's stomach perked up a little bit, but it was quickly suppressed.

"Warm, juicy, fresh patties served up right from the grill. Add in a decadent desert, all for around ten bucks!" Suddenly, the hamburgers disappeared, replaced with a logo of some kind. It dawned on Castiel that he was watching different televisions, all tuned to the same channel. Television, another source of sloth. But even so, he found himself having trouble tearing his gaze away. He walked up to one, the screen easily fifty, sixty inches long.

The picture faded to black for a moment before showing two men, pushing shopping carts. A song began playing in the background. The angel immediately disliked it. It sounded like bickering children.

"This aisle isn't big enough for two Zeros," the man in a tan shirt said. The camera zoomed onto the man in the blue shirt's face and wait… Castiel felt he knew him from somewhere. He watched interested as the two men had a… contest on who could build the best structure. He secretly hoped the Blue Shirt Man would win. The screen was suddenly filled with the Blue Shirt Man's face, a hint of a smirk tugging at his mouth. As he snapped his fingers, Castiel suddenly realized why he looked so familiar. Blue Shirt Man had a very strong resemblance to one of his missing brothers… but that couldn't actually be him… Castiel leaned in closer, the picture taking up all of his vision. But the video changed before he could get a better look at the Blue Shirt Man. The angel watched the television for what seemed like an eternity before he heard the familiar rustle of feathers.

"Castiel. Are you indulging in a human vice?" Uriel questioned, his voice smugly superior. Castiel's wings expanded ever so slightly, making the angel seem bigger.

"Of course not. Why did you call me here?" Uriel glanced around.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere a little more private." Castiel watched silently as Uriel took off again. He wasn't annoyed with his brother. Annoyance was a human emotion. But to be kept waiting and then for it to be for nothing was tiresome. He glanced back at the televisions one more time before taking off as well.

_"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better then you!" _That would be stuck in the angel's head for days. And Castiel had no idea why.

**Review? **

**I don't think I've ever written something like this on purpose. Please tell me what you think! : ) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
